A head mounted display device (a head mounted display; HMD), which is a display device used while being mounted on the head, is known. For example, the head mounted display device generates, using a liquid crystal display and a light source, image light representing an image and guides the generated image light to the eyes of a user using a projection optical system and a light guide plate to thereby cause the user to visually recognize a virtual image.
PTL 1 discloses a technique for generating image light in a region for formation of a virtual image to fix the position of the image light with respect to an outside scene image visually recognized through a head mounted display device to cause a user to visually recognize the image light and the outside scene image as one image.